


Mine

by orphan_account



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takatora was <i>his</i> beloved toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverWind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWind/gifts).



He watches, watches as he falls further and further into despair, into the deep, dark recesses of his own mind.

 

From the first time he had stepped into Helheim, the first time he had experimented on the Lockseeds, he had known that there would be no way out. The forest was sentient, it wasn't just a large clump of trees, not just a habitat for the Invess. The forest  _knew_ things, and Ryouma knew that the forest was fighting back.

 

He had known that there was no way to contain Helheim, from the first time that they had let the forest know of their presence. Still, he had played along, making the Drivers, Sengoku and Energy, cultivated the Lockseeds and gathered an insane amount of data.

 

But he never let himself believe.

 

He wasn't Takatora. Takatora who did not know as much as Ryouma did, who believed that he could save this city from Helheim. Takatora who had brought Armoured Rider after Amoured Rider with him: Mitsuzane, Kouta, Kaito, Hideyasu, Zack, into the forest to show them the horror, then watched them fall slowly: Gridon, Knuckle, Ryuugen, Baron, Gaim, and then Takatora was alone again.

 

Now, they were all that were left. Some were dead: Gridon, Knuckle; Others in a coma: Ryuugen, Baron. Takatora was almost at his breaking point, the deaths on his hands, his brother in a coma, and Gaim was somewhere out there, running after the girl who had been chosen by Helheim, and Takatora couldn't  _find_ him. Sigurd and Marika were both injured and out of commission, Bravo having long since fled. They were the only survivors.

 

Ryouma watches, watches as Takatora falls further and further into insanity, wanting to save the world.

 

He fights alongside his employer, yellow and blue with green and white. They fight as they find out more than they ever wanted to know about Helheim, more than the forest itself ever wanted to reveal. More and more Invess pelt out at them, and the fights became more dangerous as they ran after Gaim. It was as though Takatora was trying to redeem himself - if he could save one, just one person, maybe he could convince himself he wasn't a murderer.

 

Ryouma knew better. 

 

As Takatora fell, finally fell to the forest, Ryouma glared, eyes flaring. He fought, bow slicing through the air with his melee attacks, arrows of energy shooting across the sky. He protected Takatora's limp body with his own, forcefully placing the Lockseed from his Energy Driver into his Sonic Bow, then unleashed his attack on the Invess. 

 

They stumbled, some falling dead to the ground, some staggering backwards - it didn't matter to Ryouma, all he needed was that distraction - and Ryouma picked Takatora up, his hand pushing the Dandelioner Lockseed open. Climbing on, making sure that Takatora was strapped on safely behind him, Ryouma drove, winding in and out of the trees as score upon score of Invess flew towards them, and he dodged them all skillfully. It was harder than he expected - having to make sure Takatora didn't fall off - but he managed it nonetheless.

 

He sped out of the artificially opened crack at the bottom of Yggdrasil tower and quickly jumped to the controls. He gave the forest of Helheim one last look, as the defense system worked erratically to try to contain all the Invess that were trying to break through. 

 

"...I apologize, Kouta-kun," He murmured, then forcefully closed the last remaining portal that connected the two dimensions, sealing off Kazuraba Kouta and Takatsukasa Mai's only way of ever returning. He spun around to look at Takatora, lifeless, limp on the ground, and he closed his eyes, a smirk making its way to his face as he shed his armour.

 

He would not allow Takatora anywhere near Helheim from then on. Helheim had almost broken Takatora, had almost killed him, and that Ryouma would not allow. 

 

Because Takatora was  _his_ toy, and the only one who could break Takatora was him: Sengoku Ryouma.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not very appropriate for a birthday fic, I realize, but I hope you like it nonetheless, Anne-san!


End file.
